Old Friends Meet Again
by Troublesque
Summary: Setsuna had disappeared from the face of the earth and the deepest reaches of space. Now, five years later he rejoins Celestial Being and earns himself a greeting from one worried pinkette who has grown from a small insecure girl to a beautiful woman.


**Title: **Old Friends Meet Again

**Pairing(s):** (Implied) Setsuna F. Seiei x Feldt Grace

**Author:** Zev

**Rating:** Rated K+ for it's sweetness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, nor the small comic clip that I found on Photobucket that is the result of this fic.

**Notes:** As it says in my disclaimer: I found this comic clip on Photobucket and decided it was too cute to pass up. It's a super short nine panel set-that's why this fic is so short like it is-where Feldt meets Setsuna again in the beginning of the Second Season of Gundam 00. If you haven't seen Gundam 00, then I advise you: Go watch it. It's one of my favorite anime of all time and forever will be.

* * *

"Setsuna?"

The raven turned around, still slightly floating backwards from the lack of gravity on the ship. His light brown eyes setting on the pink form of Ptolemaios's tactical coordinator. Aqua eyes shimmering with tears and a white gloved hand clutched to her chest. Setsuna grabbed on to the handle to prevent himself from moving any further as she made her way towards him. "Feldt Grace." He acknowledged stoically before his eyes widened as she threw her arms around his waist.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "We've been looking for five years…"

"I'm…sorry." He said quietly, not entirely sure what to do in a situation like the one he was in.

Feldt pulled back. "I'm happy you came back."

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

She was silent for a moment before she revealed the results of the battle on their end five years ago, the place where he hadn't been. "Lasse came back after he tried searching for you." She said, a small ache in her chest as the memories flashed again in her mind just like they did every night. "He found Ms. Sumeragi, Mr. Vashti and I in the Assault Container. Christina had tricked me, saying something was malfunctioning. Lichty was with her when…when—"

"I see," Setsuna's eyes watched her carefully. "So, Christina Sierra and Lichtendahl Tsery are…"

"Yes." Feldt said sadly.

"And," He noted. "Your hairstyle?"

"Oh," She gasped as he noticed that she had changed it from her usual low pigtails to a single ponytail, leaving her bangs down to frame her face. Yes, she had done it in remembrance of her friend Christina. Feldt might not have shown it much, but the brunette had been someone the pinkette called a true friend. She was sad that Christina was gone, but she'd live on in Feldt's heart forever. "Is…is it weird?" She asked.

"No. It looks good on you." He replied truthfully.

"Thank you."

Setsuna's breath caught in his throat as she smiled at him. Had she always been so pretty? She had grown into such a beautiful person, he noted as a light blush dusted over the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. Her eyes were no longer insecure but full of laughter and hope. He truly admired her for that. "Everyone's changed." He said. "Well, except for Tieria."

The purple-haired Meister was as commanding as ever. Ordering Setsuna to return to Ptolemy as soon as they had found the raven and shoving a change of clothes in to his arms before telling him to change immediately. Not that Setsuna minded. He was relieved to see that his comrade was still alive after the five year period between their interactions. He admitted, he had missed their company. "You too." He told the pinkette.

"You think so?" She was surprised. Another compliment from Setsuna? The butterflies flew around in her stomach.

"You've gotten taller." He said as he raised his arm, his hand measuring the top of her head to his own height. "Your gaze is higher than it was before…"

"Heh…" Her smiled faded and she bit the corner of her lip as she looked up at him. God, it was so good to see him again. She hoped that all these years, Setsuna was still alive—was still out there somewhere. She prayed that he would return to them at Celestial Being and her joy was overflowing with tears.

"Feldt?" Setsuna asked as his hand moved from above her head to gently cup her face, his thumb swiping at the tears that had begun falling down her face. Had he said something wrong? He found that he didn't like it that she was crying, it made him want to do anything in his power to make her happy and smile.

"I'm sorry." She said, not really meaning it. "I'm glad."

He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm glad that you're alive Setsuna." She murmured as he leaned down towards her and he felt the brush of his lips against hers. "I've missed you."


End file.
